


once more, with feeling

by apollo1832



Series: Season 05 Fix-its [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 05x01, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, but with 1000x more Klance, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo1832/pseuds/apollo1832
Summary: Keith opens up to Lance and gives him a present





	once more, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stayed up until 3am to watch Season 5, and while I did enjoy it, Keith didn't interact with the team AT ALL. This is my attempt to fix that, because I love Keith and needed more of him. Honestly though, this is pretty much going to be season 5 with more feelings and Klance, because i am a sucker for klance
> 
> As always any and all mistakes are completely my own.
> 
> ENJOY!

Allura was saying, something, about not knowing whether to trust Lotor, but Lance wasn’t paying attention-hadn’t really been able to focus on anything but Keith since he popped up on the screen with Kolivan. The meeting had been going on for some time and Lance and Keith had been exchanging glances throughout the entire thing. Well, Keith had caught Lance starring at him earlier and looked so adorably confused and- _was that a blush?_ Lance couldn’t help himself and smiled broadly at Keith, causing the blush stealing its way across his friends face to become even deeper.

As Kolivan responded to Allura, Lance realized that he-well nobody-had really spoken to Keith since he left again. Lance had found that the more time Keith spent away from the team, the more he _missed_ him. Keith had become someone he could rely on, someone Lance would willingly follow and listen to. He missed his stupid goddamn Mullet and his stupid pretty eyes. And, and he just _missed_ him. Lance has always known that he’s had a lowkey crush on Keith since they were in school together, but now it felt different, it felt like something he was in no shape to name just yet. The blush was gone from his face but now Keith just looked so serious up on the screen. Lance tried to think back to the last time he had really seen Keith laugh or smile, and with a jolt he realized it was back when Keith was still piloting the Black Lion, when he was still _home_.

_Was the Blade taking care of Keith? Does anyone try to get him to stop training every once in a while and force him to get some sleep? Was Keith making friends or was he acting like a moody teen and keeping to himself? Was he okay? Did Keith know how much his old team missed him?_

It’d been a few weeks since the team had told them about Keith trying to kamikaze himself into the barrier on Naxzela, and the team attempting to convince Keith to come back to them. Well, the team minus Lance, because Lance knew Keith wasn’t ready to come home yet, he knew that trying to guilt him into coming back wasn’t going to work. He wasn’t surprised when Keith went back with the Blade after the debrief and the subsequent decision to lock Lotor up for the time being. Disappointed? Very. Surprised? Not so much.

Lance knew the ‘adult’ conversation was coming to a close because he could hear Pidge and Hunk giggling about something off to the side. Kolivan was getting ready to sign off, and Lance saw Keith panic briefly before he just blurted, “Lance,” looking as surprised as Lance felt in that moment.

"…Keith,” Lance responded after a beat, confused.

“How, um. I mean, uh.” Keith cut himself off, looking frustrated, and Lance had _no_ clue what was happening.

Lance could hear Pidge and Hunk whispering to one another and giggling some more, no doubt about Keith. Keith obviously heard them if the slight grimace was anything to go by.

“What’s the matter Mullet? Cat got your tongue?” Lance said with a smirk, deciding to put Keith out of his misery.

“Lance,” Keith responded with a small smile, looking somewhat grateful, “Still as obnoxious as ever I see.” Lance knew he should act offended and make a big production of it, but Lance could feel a giant smile break out across his face and didn’t feel like trying to stop it. _He_ made Keith smile, and all Lance could think was _Ay Dios Mios, él es muy bonito, y ¡sus ojos! Sus ojos son como estrellas._

Lance could practically _feel_ everyone’s confusion at the two of them, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was keeping that smile on Keith’s face. As the ticks went by with neither saying anything, Allura decided to intervene.

“Ok everyone. That’s enough for today, I think we should leave Keith and Lance to talk in private,” Allura said glancing at her team. “Kolivan, we’ll speak again soon.” To which Kolivan simply nodded and briskly turned and walked off screen.

And with that, Shiro and Allura left the room, no doubt to go talk to Lotor.

When Hunk and Pidge saw no sign of leaving, looking for all the world like all they wanted to do was pull up a seat and watch with some popcorn, Coran decided to have mercy on Lance and ushered them out. Of course that didn’t stop Pidge from shouting, “I SEE HOW IT IS KEITH! YOU LOVE LANCE MORE THAN US!” and Hunk chiming in, laughing, “YEAH! WHAT PIDGE SAID!”

Keith looked conflicted as he saw the door shut behind them, like he couldn’t tell if they were serious or not.

“Don’t worry man, they’re just messin with you,” Lance said, trying to reassure Keith.

Keith’s gaze shot back to Lance, and he simply nodded.

Keith didn’t seem inclined to actually say anything, but the silence was starting to press in on Lance, so he asked, “Um, Keith? Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me or-?”

“No!” Keith responded, and then continued, “Wait, no, yes. I mean yes!” Keith stopped again, and took a deep breath before calmly saying, “Yes, there’s a reason I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oookay? Why-?”

Keith cut off Lance’s question, saying, “I don’t know if you know but there’s a small storage compartment in the headrest on Red. I left something there the last time I was in the Castle for you. I meant to tell you before, but I never got the chance.”

Before Lance could respond Keith cut off the communication, plunging the screen into darkness, leaving Lance alone and confused.

Lance starred at the blank screen for a bit while he took in what Keith had actually said.

_Did Keith say he got me a present?!_

Feeling vaguely excited Lance ran out of the room. As the door opened, Hunk and Pidge fell into Lance and they all went crashing to the floor.

“Hunk! A little privacy next time?” Lance said, getting flustered. Pidge got a sly look on her face as she said, “~ooooo why all the privacy just to talk to Keith? Is there something you wanna tellllll us?”

“What? No! Shut up!” Lance responded, feeling his face heat up as he was struggling to stand up.

“Does someone have a cruuuush?” Hunk said in a sing-song voice as he helped Pidge get back on her feet, and continued, “Also I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about your crush on Keith! I’m your best friend!”

“I do NOT have a crush on Keith!” Lance shrieked. Lance silently thanked the gods that his skin was dark enough to cover the giant flush he knew was blooming on his face and chest.

“Aha! That sounds like something a person with a crush on Keith would say!” Pidge declared victoriously.  

“UGH! Whatever! I need to go check on Red real quick,” Lance said making to stomp off.

“Alright, alright. We’ll stop. But seriously, how was he? Was he okay? Is he eating? Is he sleeping? Did you tell him we all miss him? Did you ask him to come back?”

“Jesus Hunk! We only talked for a few minutes, and he didn’t really say anything. He just asked how everyone was, and hung up before I could ask him anything.” Lance didn’t know why he lied, but he knew he wanted to keep the actual conversation private. Something only for him and Keith.

“Well that’s lame,” Pidge said with a pout, “But whatever. Matt is coming back soon and we’re going to do science stuff!”

“Uh-huh,” Lance said, with his hands on his hips. “And by science ‘stuff’ do you mean you guys are going to make stuff explode again?”

“Probably! I’ll be fun! Hunk can join!”

“Yeah, no,” Hunk said shaking his head, “Last time that happened I couldn’t hear out of my left ear for 3 days! Besides, it’s almost dinner time and I gotta beat Coran to the kitchen, otherwise we’ll be forced to eat another one of his ancient Paladin concoctions that gave all us human’s food poisoning!

“I have to go check on Red, but I’ll help you cook when I’m done,” Lance said.

“And by help, you mean eat all my food?” Hunk said put-upon.

“Exactly! Where would you be without your official Food Taste Tester?” Lance said, slapping Hunk on the shoulder, before Lance started in the direction of his Lion.

\---

As Lance made his way to his Lion, he thought about what Keith could have possibly left for him in Red. Or well, he _tried_ to think of something, but his mind was drawing a complete blank.

When Lance finally climbed into the cockpit of Red, he approached the pilot’s seat with caution. Because after all this time fight a Space War, he could never be too careful. He knocked on the headrest, and realized it was indeed hallow. Not knowing how to actually open it though, he felt around until he saw a small button on the side of his right armrest that he’d never noticed before.

Lance pressed the button with a resounding ‘click’ and saw the headrest open. Lance instinctively dove to the side. After a few ticks and nothing strange happening, Lance stood up and craned his neck to see inside the small compartment.

Inside it there was a ring with a blue gemstone on top of a letter.

Lance decided to leave the ring for later, instead unfolding the letter and began reading.

_Lance,_

_I’m not really good at reaching out, but you probably already knew that. I grew up without a family. I never knew my mom and my dad left when I was 7. I was on my own for a long time. Even at the Garrison, I never really fit in. I was a good pilot, sure, but that was it. Shiro took me under his wing, and told me that I could_ be _better, but then he was gone, and I was all alone again._

_It wasn’t until we came out to Space and started fighting this war that I realized I found the place where I fit in. I found my family with you and the rest of Voltron. When I was flying towards the barrier on Naxzela the only thing that went through my mind was that it would be worth it, because than you and the team would be safe._

_I don’t really know where the rest of this is going, but I want you to know that I care about you and every one of the team. You guys are my family, and I wouldn’t do anything to change that. I want to come home to you all, but I’m not finished with the Blade. I know that no matter what, I’ll make my way home to Voltron._

_One of the things about the Blade is that members aren’t allowed to carry communication devices on them, but I hate that. When I was on some trading planet a few weeks ago, I found this set of rings. The person who sold them to me told me that they’re an archaic method of communication that no one actually uses anymore. But they’re basically like a weird cell phone. Each ring can communicate with its partnered ring from anywhere in the universe. All you have to do is press the gem stone and tell it to 'call' and it'll, well call me. If you want to text instead just press the stone, and say 'text' and start talking and say 'send' when you're done. Then it’ll send your ‘text’ to me and I can read it on the hologram screen the gemstone projects, and vice versa._

_So, if you ever want to talk, or anything. I’ll be there._

_-Keith_

_P.S. I was told the rings are waterproof and practically ‘indestructible’, but I’ll believe that when I see it._

Lance wiped the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes away as he picked up the communication ring to examine it. It looked a bit big for his finger, but when he put it on it automatically adjusted size. The fact that Keith got Lance a ring-even if it was for communication purposes-made him feel all tingly inside. Lance knew what that meant, but he decided that it was something to worry about much, much later. In the meantime, however, Lance would text Keith and finally ask him how he was and let him know just how much his team, no _his family_ , missed him too,  

With a spring in his step and a new ring on his finger, Lance made his way out of Red and skipped towards the kitchens, whistling all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments sustain me! I'll also be adding more to this series as I go through Season 5 again and see where I can sprinkle in more Klance moments,


End file.
